loud arachnid
by hanterofnight123
Summary: Louds are moving to NYC to start new life after problems at Royal Woods , there Lincoln loud after aciident met Spider-Man , a 39 years old Peter Parker , there in shadow a news threats arise , but along which new generation of super heroes , , becouse , New generation always suprass old one LincolnXOC
1. Chapter 1 moving out

**YO, hanterofnight123 here and this is my first ever story , hope you enyoy , now**

 **I Dont OWN loud house Or SPIDER-MAN** **All right's go to Nickelodeon and Marvel . hope you enyoy ,Little summary :when Louds Moved to NY Lincoln – now 13 is trying to start a new life which his family , after accident which changed his whole life he met a Spider-Man - Peter Parker , and so a great adventure starts here**

 **Now , hanter . out**

In Royal Woods Mishigan on 1216 Franklin Avenue is the home and residence of Loud family , where live our main prontagonist now 13 years old Lincoln Loud , along which his sister and parents

Lincol is a Young teen which a abnormally snow white hair which now is a little more spiked and whichout a Turkey tuft his face is no more round but more like his older sisters he dont have bags around his brown eyes anymore , what havent changed is his overbite which chipped front tooth and freckless , even his wardrobe was changed since his time as eleven years old ,He now wore a Orange jacket which black stripes , undernight a white t-shirt , blue yeans and black shoes which orange spots on then .

Right now we are looking as Lincoln finished packing his things in the boxes and carring them to a van outside his house along which his sisters.

There we see that some of them havend changed at all , but some has like a Lucy a now 11 years old changed hair so that it show her one eye when orther is still covered and she wore now a black long sleved vest which a dark Purple t-shirt underight and black trousers, , and Lily , the youngest of family now a 3 years old wore a velvet t shirt and pants along which her hair made into a a single pigtail orthers not changed much in their looks in past 2 years along which parents there start a history :

-Oh man , there still so much work to do and we have time to tommorow to clean all things we need - pointed out a white haired teen to his sister present in the living room having a rest , which were everyone minus the eldest Lori Loud , who already moved out house to NY about hlaf year earlier to her own apartment at Brooklyn ,and helped founding a big enought house to rest of her family .

-I hear you bro , so we need to change pace , alright ,girsl ! like Linc said we dont have much time , we need to clean our rooms first , then we start which antic , chose what throw away and what to bring which ourself after that we meet here , so Move Out! - said third eldest sister Luna , who takes chargé in Lori places , because the second eldest Leni is just not suited to be in charge

-RIGHT!-the rest of Loud sisters shouted and raced to theirs rooms to complete their mission which only leave Lincoln and Luna in living room

-I saw you done your room bro so , can you start which attic little earlier , hm?- Luna asked Lincoln which her eyes turned to him

-Yea , sure thing Luna , I start in about 5 , maybe 10 minutes , OK?- Lincoln told-asked his sister in chargé

-That woud be great , thanks bro- Luna smilled at him and turned to go to her room like rest of sisters to theirs

-(to viewers) Hey , you know , i still cant believe that we are moving out , and to New York none less . It would be awesome , if only i dont had to say goodbye to my friends , but then again , maybe it will be for best , you see our family had some problems for some time , for me it was a heart problem .

My relationship which Ronnie Anne , was really messy for some time it all start which her moving out and that lond distance relationship was really not working , which nothing but talking it really was nothing to do , so we break up , but we still are friends , just not as close as we been . not only that but me and Clyde were drifting agaist each other fo about year and three months , because Clyde didnt know when said stop which all loving-Lori nonsense , but theres nothing we can do now , which moving out , my family arleady has their own problems .

Lori , while still is which Bobby has long distance problems which botch of them working right now , Lori is working for that new Corporation Easier Future Indastrice as assistant of the head of corporaton Leon Victory , Leni is trying to found a job but in Royal Woods we had arleady very good Tailors , and that what Leni want to do as job so in NY she may found a work of her dream , Luna , broke which Sam , she said that there was no chemistry which then anymore ,Lynn is Lynn only thinknig about her sports , so there ' s nothing bad which her , Lucy is Ok also but her favorite club restaurant for "vampires' was closed by sanepide , Lola and Lana are botch hyped by Moving out , Lana because of NY centralpark zoo , and Lola becouse of broadway , Lisa already have work at universite in NY , AND Lily , well she found her talent - Painting , she really is good at it.

but our parents have more problem , our dad was fired and mum cant work for family , in NY dad called one of his old friends who help him found a new good job so we really dont, have a choice , so...(looked at wall watch) -Holy marina sauce , Luna asked me to start which attic about half hour ago , better to do it when none of them complaing yet .

...AT EVENING...

At the end of the day loud family is all packed to van of moving company and vanzilla there we see all living in house members in living rooms as Lynn Loud Senior is telling them what happens next

-...So as i was saying this morning this is our last night in this house , everyone had to be awake at 7.00 morning at breakfast , then at 7.45 we have to be in a vanzilla arleady , so have good nights kids - which that loud parents botch go to their room one last time to sleep and left their kids downstairs which half hour to do what they want to do it now , most of ruined furniture staying for next family ,as which Lori help , in the next house there be fournitures left in even good shape so they dont bother taking most them to NY

-I guess i just go get ready and hit a bay , night girls -which that Lincoln go upstairs as his sisters were telling him good night then he goes to toilet take a showder change in pajamas and go to his closed turned room for last time

-(to viewers)Hi i forgot to introduce myself before so , im a Lincoln Loud 13 years , and this is or was a Loud house ,you know which everything what happends to my family im really suprised that we only moving now , ha , but for real i can see that moving to another city really is going to change our live , i just hope for better , but hey what for in New York is Spider-Man ! he is so cool , a real super hero ,i still cant believe i will be living in the same city as hero !And...

-Lincoln , just go sleep already ! shout his sister Lola a spoiled proncess of Loud house

-(looking at his whacht ) Wow its so late arleady , i guess its time to sleep ,(to viewers ) see you in the morning

NEW YORK CITY , UNKNOWN LOCATION

there in black room we see a man which a black short hair , near black eyes and a scare running from his left checkbone to his nose

he is looking at his right arm which in second turn in a hight technology cyborg arm

-Soon, soon i will win and no super spiderbug can stop my - saing it he create a machine-gun from his metal arm and shoot a newspaper which title says , **Spider -man again saves city , now twenty years years of hero work ;**

Then a muscular bald man come to office when he looked at metal armed man he showed his red cyborg like eye

, we are ready , Dr,Creative finaly got old octopus work ,

hearing it made now named Mr,Strike day now he can start his work for real -Good work Reap , now we need to kill one bug to start phase two

 **Hey so what do you think ? good ? bad? clishe? lem me know , i hope you like and one more think , i was going to give lincoln pseud Kid Arachnid , and give him costume of mike morales (his power too) but if you have better name then tell me in reviev , thats it**

 **hanter out**


	2. Chapter 2 Hero live and poll

**HEY! Hanterofnight123 here , i want to thank everyone who read my first chapter and add it to favoritek/follow , it really makes my Day when i see that there are people who likes my idea .So i want to clarify somethink its right ow in story June 18 th 2017 VACATION , so Lincoln was born in 2003 may 15 th and Peter Parker was born ai 1977 (at least in my fanfiction , so word is a little more futuristic ) Also in this part we see a day from Spider-Man life , and i dont own any of marvel heroes and vilians they all belongs to marvel and Stan Lee**

 **But right now, lets start—I DONT OWN LOUD HOUSE OR SPIDERMAN THEY BELONGS TO NICKELODEON AND MARVEL RESPECTFULLY!**

 **so. hanter out**

NEW YORK CITY , 16:26, FRIDAY

At busy NYC(NEW YORK CITY ) streets we see now normal sight ,as a amazing before-vigilante/now-hero Spider-Man fighting group of thugs in gold/yellow helmets/cap - So who are you guys, from your headwear i woud think that you were special patients at mental hospital , so maybe you return there now before somethink happens hm?-a spider-themed hero asked thougs , which only anger them

-Thats you are going into hospital after we be done which you bug! -Screamed one of thugs , then started charging at him whichout thought swinging betal baseball bat at Spider-Man , who dogde it easy in one jump and finish him which kick to head from midair which knocked him out -OK, who s next? -asked spider-man

-It would be me - said person who seemingly appear at front of the thugs -BOSS!- thugs yelled when they spotted a man which golden gelmet , t-shirt , boots and Crimson jacket trousers and suprisingly eyes , in early twenties

-So they are yours patients ? Arent you too stupid to be doctor? well here they are doc, it be thousant dollars , thanks for hiring spidersitter for bratty kids inc !-joked Spider-Man , much to new villian charin

-I AM BLAST , YOU BUG AND DONT FORGET THAT !-Screamed now named Blast as he showed his palms and there were on each hand a tatto like pichture of red X

-OK, first spiders are arachnid , second that name coming from what , were you _blasted_ from school ?-was answer from spider theme hero

-SHUT UP old-man , i show you why im called like that - as villian stopped talking mini explosin showed at the palms of blast , they came from red X

-Old?! im only 39 years old im still in my prime, but in heart im still inconect teen - came joke answer

-Thats it!-Blast screamed and used explosion to boost himself at Spider-Man ,then he reared his left hand ind was about to hit him when Spider-Man dived under him and in second kicked him upwards then started shooting his web and immobilize him , ten he reare his right fist and punched and knocked him out , all of that only in 3 minutes then he webbed rest of thugs to lamp posts to wait for police , he hears cheering behind him and see a people thanking him for proteckting them

-All in work -was only answer accompished which wave and swinged by his web to another part of city

-Old-man? I m only twenty years at work ,have 39 years and some new low level vilian called me old? I dont hear anybody telling it to Captian America and Redskull ,itso...grrr!

-(chucle) you know my friend maybe its true , you know...-was told from olderman which black-white hair who float by spider-man

-looks who s talking ,doc you are older from me so maybe its your time ,hm?-was riposte from Spider-Man in joking way to his old friend and ally Doctor Strange

-pherpans you are right Peter , maybe you rights -Doctor Strange seemed as it wasnt first time he think about it ,which nearly made spider-man to stop webbing in air from supraise

-What?! Cmon doc it was just joke you still got long time left ,arent you immortal or somethink like that -asked Spider-Man which confused look on his mask

-Peter i am ageless because of my win of death, that right ,but it no means i am immortal , there still ways to kill me ,like it - Doctor Strange showed Spider-Man area underneight his suit where shoud be lungs there were black flesh part which looked as if burned by lava , pulsing veils showed from time to time -thats my souvenir from battle which V'Elithin'Tetr a volcanic demon mage who used a forgotten spell when i stopped him from destroying words , there no way for me to live a cursed burn will be growing , i still have about , maybe 20 years or so to live and pass my knowledge to next wielder of eye of agamotho then it be end of Doctor Strange- Face of Doctor Strange showed that he understood and accept his fate

Spider-Man did not know that to say from this news , he still remember how Doctor Strange helped him not only by his assist on mission but by advice aswell when he started as superhero , it truly be hard hit for hero word when he die

-dont mour me Peter , i have great live and still i have some time to done all my affairs in live word ,

-i know Doc , its just wont be same , i still got some heroes to help like Daredevil ,White tiger , maybe X-men , i know for a fact that Logan dont like be sitting in his office all time , but (sight) you been really amazing hero and word will be missing you

,-maybe its true Peter, but look at this word just like at your time , new superheroes start their patch ,somewhere where we all started ,no my time fading its time for new generation to take my place, from civil to rookie,from rookie to hero , from hero to veteran and from veteran to mentor you only need to do one thing show your determination and heart show word that its your destiny ,that is not only my but many of heroes way ,like T'Chala remember his son T'Azzu ? From what i know he is training right now to be new black panther , even if his father still have years to come , Peter we cannot always keep word safe , just like Anthony Stark when he stepped down ,he created Iron Force , see what i say ? we will not be here forever its time for new heroes to comee from our shadows to light and take our places

Spider-man nodded from place on the wall he sat when Doctor Strange hovered ,Iron Force is a group made from about few genius usig iron man like suit to help the word ,while Tony Stark is their Boss/Mentor , it was created half year ago but it got potential

-so do you found anyone interesting to train yet ?

-unfrontunately no - Doctor Strange shakes his head -but i will not stop unit i found someone it will be my last heroic deed , -was said which sollem voice

-i wish you luck in it , by the way dont you think that right now word is too calm the most what happen is some hurricane and a small fry villian like that Blast , about ten years ago likely everyweek was some supervillian to fight or somethink like that , dont you think its a little suspicious doc?

-Indeed it is i can feel a negative emotions and power growing every day , i be sure to let our allies know to be ready

-Good idea doc , speaking of our allies how thinks are doing to our friends and new generation - in voice of Spider-Man was clear curiosity

-I dont know all but young Joseph is starting training , he really is determited its makes my heart feel lighter to see it , like i told you young T'Azzu is on good way to make his father stepdown and of course X-men school got everyday new students so i dont think we leave word emty and defensless when we step down

-Yea i hope so doc , well its was good to see you doc but i got work bye!

-Goodbye Spider-Man may you find answer yo seek soon -was all said before Doctor Strange teleported away

Spide-Man started webbing to another parts of NYC to look for another crimes , people on the streets started shouting theirs greeting to spider themed hero when he was thinking hard of his conversation which Doctor Strange , it was good to hear new generation was getting ready to take theirs place like young prince of Wakanda T'Azzu a atchletic young man which heart as big as his father , he will be great king , maybe someday even greater than his father , but only time will tell ,Joseph van Dyne son of Janet van Dyne AKA Wasp , now 13 years old started training to take place as a hero a new Wasp , even as a single mother Janet was doing great as a mother famous desinger and sometimes super hero , she started teaching his son how use her old blasters ,wing and going to help him later to use pym particles to grow smaller or even bigger and of course X-men school to gifted kids , he still coudnt belive that Logan AKA Wolverine was now Headmaster of school , but in the end as immortal that not a bad choice and he only had one accident when overprotective parents were qestioning his ability to help their mutant 12 years daughter in 3 hours , so maybe it was not bad idea , his thoughs were disturbed by shout "Spider-Man catch" from older Chief of china restaurant throwing box to him

-Thanks Mr Dai -was answer when Spider-Man used his webshooters to catch box which his lunch by friendly Chief

So in minutes he see no crime and gone to Central Park here he gone to Oak tree by southern part of fence hidden by more trees and bushes and puched lever at the top hidden by leaves , then hidden hole appear in tree and Spider-Man go to his hidden tunel under city and sewers sometime ,to his base under his civil house

There he takes off his maske and show a man in early fourties which short brown hair -time for lunch , i guess -his had gone to box and he takes a cookie first -Hmm..fortune cookie , lets see if im rich -he joked as he saw his fortune his eyebrows were raised at what was written here , because of simmiliarity to what he had hear today,- maybe Doc and Mr Dai know each others ?-

 _New generation always suprass older one_

 **28 km to New York City**

-Dad are we there yet?- Asked blond haired girl in red cap

-No Lana , we are not ,like i told you minute ago!- Lynn Sr was losing his cool because of his second tompboy daughter asking the same question all road when he was driving

-Maybe now, are we there yet ?

-Lana !

In the end of Vanzilla there was Lincoln sitting in the middle of Lucy and Lily , both asleep and had heads on both his shoulders ,rest of his sisters , sans Lana and his mother was also asleep , when middle boy himself was playing his game on portable console ,whiel suddenly he turn his head to window , as if he hear something ,only to see throug window in distance NYC

-I think that our live will change , im not sure how but something will change -was said by half-asleep Lucy as if she heards something too

-Yea , it hink so too - was white waired boy answer to no one

 **And End of second chapter , so what do you think ? good ? bad? , i want to clarify something , Lincoln right now is 13 so its clear he will not be in hero work yet , at most he will training to be one maybe some little job but his real job as a hero will not start unit his 16 birthday or so , he will not get his power when he just move to NYC ,no next chapter i planned to do more Spider-Man , villians and some Loud family moving to new house thing . so years of loud siblings because i was wrong which Lucy year by one , so im sorry**

 **Lori-19**

 **Leni-18**

 **Luna-17**

 **Luan-16**

 **Lynn jr-15**

 **Lincoln-13**

 **Lucy-10**

 **Lola-8**

 **Lana-8**

 **Lisa-6**

 **Lily-3**

 **and i made poll on what colour should Lincoln change his hair on my profile , vote pls**

 **now. hanter .out**


	3. Teaser

**Yo , spider-fans or loud-fans , i just wanted to give you a little teaser of my story , Loud Arachnid ,like ilways , i dont own Spider-Man or Loud house , so lets see it**

 **so ,hanter , out**

 _Hey , Im a Lincoln Loud , a Normal Boy , which ten sisters , or at least i was for start_

A white haired voice was chilling on sofa which his sisters , watching TV

 _It all Ended , before my 15 ths Birchday , after a accident when i was trying to gain fame , and respect_

The same Teen , is spying on a guy in black lab coat and blue vibrant glasses , a camera in his hand , as he was taking photo , he was seen by scientis , who takes him and syrgine some chemicalias to his bloodstream

 _Thanks to accident , i was given a powers , superpowers ,_

Teen was walking on walls , disseaper and little red lightning was in his hand

 _I didnt think about it , I was excited ,thanks to it i coud be a hero , or thats what i thought_

A figure in White theater mask and black jacket trousers and hoodie was seen as jumped on a man in shadows

B _ut , i was wrong_

A police car and ambulance is heard as they drove to hospital ,

 _All my life i thought a hero life is super and easy , then i saw a messy side of it_

A blooded knife , and wanted posters for figure in theater Mask 'Ghost'

 _I was not ready for that , not then , i was about to quit it when , my teacher found me_

A Spider-Man was standing which crossed arms in rain in front of 'Ghost'

 _he said i have potential to become better hero than his some day ,i still think thats impossible_

Spider-Man talk to teen in rain _"You can be a hero ,maybe better than me"_

 _He didnt want me to make his mistakes_

Spider-Man standing in front of Gravestone 'Benjamin Parker'

 _"Which great power comes great responsiblity" , that were his words to me ,and his most important lesson , i didnt really understood at first , but now , its my Motto_

A 'Ghost' suit was burnt away , in his place was a Blue Spider-Man suit(Kid Arachnid)

 _Thanks to my teacher , Amazing Spider-Man , today Im a Splendid Kid Arachnid , and thats my story._

Kid Arachnid , is fightning alongside Spider-Man ,A Scientis in Black coat and Blue glasses


End file.
